Orbitanium
by Hell-Blazer-47
Summary: ~*Chapter 2 UP!*~ Our story begins with the night prior to the infamous Cell games where our dutiful couple, Goku and Chichi, have a heart-to-heart moment. But, as always, trouble arises and bonds will be tested. G/CC, B/V, OC/OC. AU alert! Read and ejoy!
1. Every Breath You Take

A/Note: This is a G/CC fic. It's done to the AWESOME song by 'The Police': Every Breath You Take.' Chichi and Gokuo spend some 'alone' time with each other before the Cell games.  
  
  
***  
  
~^~ Every Breath You Take ~^~  
  
She stared at him, lounging casually on the couch, from the doorframe. Her head was beginning to hurt from the corner it was rested on but her eyes wouldn't allow her to move. He wasn't sleeping but his drooping eyelids and evening breaths told her that he was coming close to doing just that. She was so proud of him but it didn't make it hurt anyless.   
  
~^~ Every move you make ~^~  
  
His left arm twitched slightly causing her eyes to jump from his face down to the offending appendage. Contrary to what many onlookers might think, Chichi understood why he went. There was a desire burning within him running through his blood into his very being. The desire to be the best, to fight until his body couldn't take it any longer, to protect those close to him, his friends and family. She knew and understood because the same desire burned deep within her as well.   
  
~^~ Every bond you break ~^~  
  
She finally turned away back to the dishes sitting idle in the luke-warm dish water. Chichi dug her hands into it and began to visciously attack the crusted-on grime. She had once been a fighter, a proud one at that. Her father used to call her his little warrior. But, once she married other priorities took their place. Cooking, cleaning, being a good wife to Gokuo was all that mattered anymore. And once she had Gohan she became more submersed in the daily duties of a housewife and avvid mother. How she missed the thrill of battle. The punches, flurries of kicks, whirlwind movements, the pure adrenaline fueling you. But now..Chichi wiped away a solitary tear. She had given her life totally to her family now. That was all that mattered.  
  
~^~ Every step you take ~^~  
  
Warm, masculine arms encircled her tiny waist locking like a vice. She didn't jump in shock. Chichi knew who it was instantly and she smiled.  
"Have a nice nap, Gokuo-sa?" He chuckled airily into her ear sending shivers up and down her spine.  
"I guess. Arigatou for that. I've been tired." Gokuo pressed her body tighter to his trying to savor the moment.  
"Chi-chan..If anything happens to me, Everything will be ok."  
Chichi's eyes welled up at the thought but she pushed them away as best she could. Turning around in her husband's arms, She straightened his white shirt and smoothed it over with her hands.  
"Don't speak that way Go-sa. You'll be fine. My two warriors are the toughest in the Universe. No genetically engineered freak is going to destroy them." With that, She planted a chaste kiss to his cheek and went back to her dishes.  
  
~^~ I'll be watching you ~^~  
  
Now it was Gokuo's turn to study his wife. In the means of hiding his observation, He picked up an apple out of the fruit bowl on the counter. He bit into the sweet confection. Chichi was one tough cookie, He thought with a humorous smile. She could take anything with bravery and courage. Her personality could sometimes be demeening but that's just the way she was. Gokuo learned to live with it. It was only fair. She learned to live with his responsibilites. He knew, somewhere deep down, Chichi hated seeing him go and never return, only to find out he was training longer than expected or was dead once again.  
  
~^~ Every single day~^~  
  
Gokuo knew that it hurt her but he had no choice. A long time ago, when fighting Furiiza, It occured to him. He didn't have a clue what he would do if Chichi or Gohan should get killed. It was his reason for fighting. When he had married Chichi he had no idea of 'love'. For Gokuo love was a warm meal every day and a good spar. But when Gohan was born, the true meaning of the word took hold in Gokuo's simple mind. Love was the attatchment between he and his wife. Love was the little butterfly that paid his stomach a visit whenever he saw her smile at him. Love was that feeling of holding baby Gohan for the first time. Love was Chichi and Gohan.  
"Gokuo..What are you thinking about?"  
  
~^~ Every word you say ~^~  
  
"Hmm? Oh..Stuff." Gokuo answered finishing the apple and throwing the core into the wastebasket. He walked over to his wife placing gentle hands on her hips.  
"Chi..Aisheteru.."  
The comment took Chichi off guard. Lately they hadn't had the time of day to even speak with each let alone say I love you. Chichi only smile though forgetting her intial shock.  
"Aisheteru, Gokuo-sa." She buried her face into his shoulder cherishing the moments they held together.   
"Sorry to ruin the moment, but where did that come from?" Gokuo smiled lovingly down at his wife. He wasn't surprised at her reaction. She was always the first one to say it and even then Gokuo would response with a 'Me too' or a 'Ditto!'.   
"I just realized how much I love you Chichi. If something would ever happen to you, I'd die. I wouldn't be able to live."  
"Oh Gokuo. Stop being silly."   
  
~^~ Every game you play ~^~  
  
"Silly? Chichi I'm serious." Gokuo pulled away astonished how she could take this so easily. Chichi smiled warmly before picking up her towel and drying plates off.  
"I'll always be here Go-sa. I'm not going anywhere. I'll always be here waiting for you when you come back." She said it like it was a hardcore fact, like nothing else could ever prove it wrong. Gokuo watched his wife's back with dull shock. Chichi was never one to show emotion. He knew that well.   
"But..I do think it should be the other way around. Gokuo, I know you think I'm strong. But..everytime you don't come home, A piece of me dies. I understand why you train all day long and go to fight. And it's painfully loving. I'm..I'm not sure how much more I can take."  
Chichi turned around slightly but just enough to show Gokuo the tears in her onyx eyes. Before Gokuo could even register what he was doing, He grabbed hold of her and kissed her.  
  
~^~ Every night you stay~^~  
  
When it ended, She was crying more finally letting that barrier she had built cave in. His thumbs stroked the tears away to the side of her face while his eyes searched hers.  
"I promise you..I won't die in this battle Chi-chan. I'll come home with our son and we'll live happily ever after." Chichi shook her head sadly and set down the towel. She moved away from Gokuo leaving the confused Saiya-jin to stare dully at the ivory white of the stove top. From the corner of his eyes, He saw her let her hair down and walk outside to the patio. Gokuo followed.  
  
~^~ I'll be watching you ~^~  
  
"Why?" Gokuo asked out into the night. Chichi didn't make a move to stand from the wooden chair. She just stared into the stars eyes glassy from tears ready to be released.  
"There will always be others to replace Cell. There will always be battles Gokuo. That's life. There is no way around it. Please..Don't promise me things you can't keep."  
Gokuo sat across from her. He stared down at his green jeans for a moment before looking up at her beautiful face.  
"I just won't fight."  
She scoffed and turned to stare him directly in the eye. "Please Gokuo. It's *in* you. The urge to satisfy your desire to fight. It's like a candle that no wind can fan out. I know because it still burns within me as well. I miss it Gokuo and it kills me even more to know my son and husband are out on the battlefield and I'm not. I'm a background prop on a stage, Gokuo. Kami knows how much I miss the thrill. I hate it..It eats away at me like acid. I can't get it out of my mind."  
Before she could finish, A fist whizzed by her head. Chichi shrieked out slightly before jumping up. Gokuo was smirking, something he only did when he had something up his sleeve.  
Immediately he began a barrage of kicks and punches all which Chichi could duck or dodge without much drama.  
  
~^~ Oh can't you see, You belong to me, How my poor heart aches with every step you take ~^~  
  
Chichi smiled through her tears once she realized what the onslaught was for. With renewed vigor, Chichi sprang upon Gokuo. The spar continued for a few more minutes before each collapsed in the others arms laughing hysterically.  
"Man Chichi you pack a mean right hook!"  
"Really? I haven't practised since I was 21." In the moonlight, Husband and wife sat together staring into each other's eyes drowning in the very essence of merely being together. Of merely being next to each other.  
Without much thought, Chichi closed her eyes and leaned in. She captured Gokuo's lips with her own smiling as Gokuo responded by winding his hands around her face. Her own fingers became tangled in his wild black mane.  
They pulled away slightly before rubbing noses. Half-lidded eyes stared into each others before another break-taking kiss was embarked upon.  
  
~^~ Every move you make  
Every vow you break  
Every smile you fake  
Every claim you stake  
I'll be watching you ~^~  
  
When the second finally ended, Chichi hugged her husband fiercely. Gokuo leaned his chin upon her ebony hair. They sat just like that for a few minutes before Chichi pulled away and looked back into Gokuo's eyes.  
"Gokuo. Promise me two things..Please."  
"Anything."  
"Promise me you and Gohan will come home safely. Promise me, Gokuo-sa."  
"Do you really need an answer?" His cocky 'Son' grin crawled on his face earning him a flush from Chichi. However her serious look ruffled Gokuo's playful mood.  
"Cross my heart, hope to die." Chichi winced slightly at the mention of death but soon she overcame it. Gentle, as if afraid to touch him, She placed a hand over his heart. Her index finger created an X over the spot and directly in the middle she placed a kiss.  
"For good luck, My Gokuo-sa." Gokuo smiled and scooped his wife up in his arms. Carefully he entered their home and locked the door walking slowly up the stairs to their bedroom..  
  
  
***  
  
Chichi stared at the empty spot on her bed while her TV raged on and on about the mysterious warrior fighting with Cell. His imprint was still there even in the pillow. The sheets were mussed from their lovemaking the previous night. Even now she sat, curled in the white linen, completely nude.  
Her black hair spilled around her shoulders giving her ivory skin a sickly glow. Tears had spilled from her eyes and now were drying on her cheek. She didn't remove them.  
Everytime Gokuo was hit or injured, Another tear would slip from her eye until she was sobbing and clutching the sheets tightly.  
He had promised her he would come home so why did she feel so helpless?  
Suddenly the TV announcer's voice disappeared and the picture went to static. Chichi's head snapped up and forgetting her nudity she barreled towards the television. She banged on the screen tearfully begging it to bring her Gokuo-sa back. Soon the empty house was overcome with her mournful wails..  
  
*************  
  
Okay, This is my newest saga. Don't worry, Ethereal folks, Chapter 7 is coming. Unfortunately the Writer's Block Faery paid me a visit and she just left..After raiding my cupboards..GRR! My basic summary is this : During the Cell games, a mysterious Warrioress appears and defeats Cell before Gokuo can take him to Kaiosama's planet. She claims there are hordes of aliens coming to destroy Earth. She's seen the future and knows the Z Senshi will fail if her help is not given. However due to the harsh training schedule, She can only allow Gokuo, Vejita, Gohan, Mirai Trunks, Piccoro, Tenshinhan, Yamucha, and Kurririn to come. So what happens to Buruma and Chichi? You'll just have to find out, wont'cha? ^-^ 


	2. Iridah and Zevraan

A/Note: Okay, you all! Here's meh second chappie to 'Orbitanium.' To my one and lone reviewer who told me it probably wasn't a good descision to give away the whole plot: That isn't the whole plot. Actually I don't think you're going to guess how the story progresses or ends because even I shock myself with it. But if you want you can try to guess. Also, I DON'T GO INTO DETAILS WITH THE CELL BATTLE! IT STARTS WITH GOKU SAYING GOODBYE TO GOHAN! Because I'm sure we have all seen the episode where Goku dies..AGAIN! Enjoy. BTW, I'm trying to fix my ANCIENT scanner so I can upload some of my character profiles for this story to MediaMiner.com. Note the word TRYING! I try to describe the character's looks the best I can but I would really like to show people how I picture them. We'll see. I don't own Db/Dbz/DbGT.   
  
  
  
  
  
***************  
  
Gohan watched with complete shock as Cell distended even further. He was set to self destruct at any moment. The young boy hung his head in shame. He had failed the people of Earth. He had shamed his Father.  
Suddenly a familiar prescense invaded his senses. Gohan looked up from his dirt stained purple gi to look into his father's turqouise eyes. He smiled warmly at his son while placing two fingers determinedly to his head and his other hand on Cell's stomach.  
"I'm very proud of you Gohan. You did your best." Suddenly reality hit Gohan square in between the eyes and above the wind and debris, He cried out.  
"No! DADDY! YOU CAN'T!"  
"I have to Gohan. Tell your mother I love her very much."  
"What do you think you're doing? If you think you can stop me you're wrong! Now say goodbye to your beloved planet!" Goku had two sides to him. The humorous, lovable Son Goku, and the underlying warrior known as Kakkarot. Gohan could swear he saw his father switch to his Saiya-jin side as he turned to Cell.  
"That's what you think-" Before Goku could finish his threat, A gust of wind, or so he thought, slid him away from Cell. His son flew away also. If not for his quick reflexes, Gohan would have been embedded in stone by now.  
Goku threw his arms up in front of his face to block the sudden and blinding light. When it dimmed He saw the cause of his unbalance.  
Before him, on a golden colored horse, sat a woman. Her horse was calm, unmoving, and she had her right arm extended out into the place where Cell had been. Her hair was silvery and cascaded down around her mount's rump to mingle with the white strands of it's tail. The ends were tipped in a crimson colour so it was easy to distinguish where her hair ended and where the animal's did. He couldn't see her clothes very well but he could tell they were a sky blue and silken.  
"Dad?" Gohan asked questiongly through the wind. Goku looked over to his son who was looking to him in confusion. And just like that, the wind was gone. Rocks and other various items that had been pulled along for the ride fell in gravity's clutches.  
The woman turned her horse around allowing the two members of the Z Senshi to see her face. The woman's eyes were a glittering green outlined by the black of her smokey lashes. She was fine boned in her cheeks but had a hearty, loving face. Her lips were painted in a ruby colour shining brightly as if dazzled by fine gems. And speaking of precious stones, She wore one as a brooch, a lovely midnite coloured sapphire outridden by sparkling diamonds.  
Goku squared himself from his previous couching stance. This woman held great power, greater even then Cell.   
"Don't be afraid. I am no foe." SHe said. Her voice was not light, but firm. It demanded respect but also sought it out in others.  
"Where's Cell?" Gohan asked quietly. Goku looked past the woman. Indeed Cell was gone leaving only a charred ground.  
"He is gone." She replied shifting her view from Goku to Gohan. Goku had become so intent on seeking out her true purpose of defeating their enemy, He didn't even feel Piccoro, Tenshinhan, Yamucha, Kurririn, Trunks, or Vejita approach from behind.  
"Gone? How can that be? How could an onna on a foolish horse defeat an enemy we have all trained months to destroy?" Vejita asked with an air of disgust and-Could it be? Jealously? Goku lost his reverent state and smiled sheepishly at his Saiya-jin counterpart.  
"Why? Are you jealous she killed Cell and you didn't?" Vejita sputtered madly before finding his voice.  
"No! Who are you joking, you third-class baka?!"  
"Stop it." The argument died right there and then with a second voice. All turned to look at the other behind them. The woman on horseback in front of them looked past them disapprovingly.  
"Zevraan, what are you doing here?" Zevraan, the small girl the woman had spoken to, glared at her superior. Two silvery-blue fins jutted out from jet black hair twitching like an animal's ear. She wore the same garment as the elder of them only it was a lavendar colour. Two iridescent winds stretched out from her black like the fins of a fish.  
"First and foremost, It is disgraceful to argue such before Mistress Iridah. How dare you show such insolence?! Secondly, My mistress, I believe we landed in the wrong quadrant. I found these two human females sneaking around the ship." Zevraan's eyes glowed white for a moment before two familiar women appeared standing next to her.  
"Chichi?"  
"Mom?"  
"Onna?!"  
Chichi blinked in rapid succession before fiddling with the sash around her waist.  
"Well, erm, Buruma came over and we heard this big bang out in the woods and went to investigate-"  
"Big Bang? Hold the phone-" Yamucha groaned rubbing his temples. "Can we start from square 1? Who are you, Whose Zevyarn, where's Cell, and what is going on!?"  
The woman glanced apologetically at the surrounding fighters and their wives before dismounting from the horse. The horse never moved just stood as if in a trance.  
"I am Iridah, A warrioress from another dimension. Zevraan is my pupil. I contained Cell in a hyper-chamber. It is a technique I have perfected over the years. It contains ki blasts, humans, aliens, whatever. It cannot be destroyed. When cell destructed, He was locked in the hyper-chamber. He destroyed himself and I destroyed the chamber thus ridding you of him forever. I'm not sure how to start my entire tale so I will be blunt-"  
"Mistress. Is it wise to speak in front of the humans?" Zevraan broke in motioning to the woman. Buruma glared down at the little girl.  
"Hmph..Whatever that woman has to say I demand to hear it as well." Buruma growled. Chichi, who was now kneeling next to her son, looked up at Iridah.  
"The same goes for me."  
Iridah looked torn before finally making a descision.   
"I see no reason to send you away. You obviously are accquantied with the fighters of Earth. Now..In my dimension, There is a holy temple built to protect my family's heirloom. It was is orb made out of the most magical and indestructable material known in the world: Orbitanium. It allows my people to see the past, present, and future. Everytime I seek council from the orb, I see you," Iridah motioned to Goku, "And your friends defeating a new and more awesome foe. But I also have seen your futures and I am worried."  
"Why are you so worried about our futures?" Trunks asked. He was looking at Iridah with interest. "Your from a different dimension, ne? Why so interested in our affairs?"  
"Well, My planet is much like Earth. Many years ago, when I was still a child, My parents had went on a political conference. My people were stricken with poverty due to an evil Lord named Furiiza. They crashed on Earth after their ship gave out on them. I am not sure of the people's names who found them, But they nursed them back to health, helped them fuel and fix their transportation, and aided them leaving in secrecy. I have always held a great deal of respect for the Earth. However now, Things are becoming serious for this planet." Iridah grabbed her mount's reins and began to walk off towards the north.  
"We should not speak here out in the open. My ship is hidden well-"  
"At least we thought." Zevraan had marched over to her Mistress' side during her talk.  
"Hush. I cannot go on. Not unless we have secrecy." As if on cue, The horse at her side sprouted wings as if by magic. Iridah mounted the animal followed closely by Zevraan.   
"Follow me." Goku watched Iridah take off but turned to look at his group of friends.   
"Should we follow her?" Tenshinhan asked. He looked intrigued but the Z Senshi knew not to trust any strange aliens.  
"I dunno. All we can do is trust her. She's super powerful." Goku said with a hint of nervousness in his voice. However Buruma stepped up.  
"Listen guys. Me and Chichi went on that ship. There are nine rooms all with beds and baths, 3 training rooms, and technology that puts ours to shame! Whatever this Iridah's womans got up her sleeves I want to know about it. I'm going." Buruma took off hands on hips not waiting for anyone to argue. When no one followed her, Buruma turned and stomped back.  
"Fine be cowards! C'mon Chi." Again not waiting for an argument, Buruma grabbed Chichi's wrist and took off.  
"Hey! Lemme go! Just 'cause you wanna go doesn't mean I want to!" Goku smiled slightly at the sight but turned back to his friends once more.  
"Whaddya think?"  
"Well..I think we should probably stop Buruma before she dislocates Mom's wrists but..I think we should go."  
  
***************  
  
Sorry for the short chapter but my wrists really hurt. Damn Carpo Tunnel! _ 


	3. The Horrible Future

A/Note: O, wow! Am I sick or what!? Another update!? Hehe..Actually I just slept my day away and now I have nothing to do at 11:00 pm..^-^ I promise this chapter will be longer than the others. It's just I can't help when I feel an appropriate ending..-_-..Yeah I know..I'm paranoid. Oh and I have a mistake I want to clear up before going any further..In my last chapter I made a mention that the Goku and Vejita were looking at their wives when Vejita and Buruma aren't even really together yet. NO CHIBI TRUNKS IN THIS FICCY PEEPS! It just works with my storyline better. So let's just say they've had their lil 'romp' together and just won't admit their feelings, kay? ^-^ Don't own DB/DBZ/DBGT and I sure as hell ain't makin no money.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Iridah and Zevraan were only mere specks on the horizon when the group of warriors finally decided to go after her. Chichi glared over Goku's arms at Buruma, who was leisurely riding in Yamucha's, while rubbing her bruising wrist.  
"Geez Bu-chan d'ya think you could have possibly yanked my wrist any harder?" Goku chuckled slightly and lightly kissed the top of Chichi's head.  
"Aww c'mon Chi-san, Buruma said she was sorry-"  
"Well if you didn't pull back so hard I wouldn't have had to hurt you."  
"Did you ever stop to think maybe I didn't want to go, eh Burifusu Buruma!"  
"I'm not the big bad warrior woman, Son Chichi! What are you complaining about?!" Yamucha sighed and looked over at Goku with a look of pure helplessness.  
"Shut up, you two onnas, before I come up there and shut the big holes for you!" Vejita growled. He brought up the rear, like always. Goku had to admit, he felt extremely sorry for the older Saiya-jin. Vejita had so many feelings in him, many of which his pride would not allow him to show. Maybe, if Chichi hit him upside the head with that old frying pan-  
"Goku watch where you're going!" Goku blinked and looked down at the woman he was carrying. She was coughing and shivering.  
"Huh?"  
"You just happened to fly through a cloud! And for your information..IT'S VERY COLD!"  
"Aww c'mon Mom! It's sweltering down on the ground! It's better than going swimming!" Gohan chirped cheerily as he flew up next to his parents. Chichi studied her son, watching the happy smile on his face. She smiled also. Chichi knew her son hated studying and homework. Hell fighting was in is blood why should he be denied it.   
'But I never realized my father's fear until I had Gohan..All those times I fought in battles, Tousan would go crazy and go all balistic. I never understood..'   
Gohan realized his mother was staring at him intently as if she was finally seeing him.  
"Gohan you have a little bit of dirt on your cheek. Come here." Chichi licked her fingers and caught her surprised son mid-flight.  
"AHH! YUCK KAASAN! THAT'S GROSS!"  
  
A few minutes later, The dot which Goku was positive that was Iridah and her horse, dropped to the horizon rapidly descending down into the forrested area.  
"Be on your guard, guys..I'm not sure about this girl." Tenshinhan called out as they sped up a notch. Kurririn nodded looking determinedly over at his friend.  
"Yeah! Good advice, Tien."  
  
Iridah leaned back as the front hooves of the steed hit the ground. The horse bolted forward, turning rapidly around and coming to a steady stop.  
"Good girl, Ren." Zevraan hopped off first. Bells around her ankle bounced around signaling she had had a safe journey down from the tall beast.  
"I'm not sure how much those woman know. I was busy attending to the other animals when I saw them on the monitor." Zevraan said, almost apologetically. However a frown adorned her young face.  
"Hmm..It's no concern. Go finish your chores then start your training. I'm not sure how long it'll take." Zevraan bowed. SHe uncrossed her arms from her chest, giving the sky one last look before prancing into the ship.  
The ship had just become visible. It was a glinting silver, with various sizes and shapes of windows. The ramp was long and wide, wide enough for 5 full size men to walk comfortably and still have room to spare.  
Iridah unbridled Ren, the golden horse shaking it's head in thanks. After the bridle disappeared from her hands, The saddle vanished with a small 'pop'. The horse, being magical and what not, trotted up the ramp after Zevraan to go to it's respective stall.  
  
"Okay..Be on guard guys. Just in case. Chichi, if anything happens get behind me and Gohan, kay?" Chichi scoffed while inspecting her dress.  
"What could possibly happen? That woman is rather polite. It's that strange fish girl that's the rude one." Goku chuckled before straightening out, readying for landing.  
"Hmph. This should be quite interesting." Vejita mumbled with a trade mark smirk. He landed a few feet away from the rest of the group walking over to a tree. As if the scene was of no relation to him, He plucked a fruit from the branches and began munching away.  
"Thank you. I did not think you would follow." Piccoro was the first to speak when Iridah turned from the ship's base.  
"Why are you showing such an interest in us?" Iridah looked slightly offended but it quickly passed. She bowed respectfully hanging her head like a child being scolded.  
"I know I've shown up in a rather odd way. First aiding you in battle, then turning to a beggar. However, as I've already explained, I've been watching the Earth for some time. But one day..A rather..erm, disturbing, image came to me. It was the obvious future but..I feel it can be prevented."  
Gohan, at hearing this, looked over to Trunks. He looked just as intrigued as the rest of them. 'I feel it can be prevented..It's sounds exactly like Trunk's situation. Only this girl's not from the future at all.'  
"What can be prevented? Stop keeping us in the dark with your fancy talking. Just tell us what's going on." Buruma threatened. She had moved next to Yamucha and was now in defense mode. Defense mode for Buruma was both hands on hips with the biggest scowl she could muster.  
"I am sorry. I didn't mean to agitate you so. The image was in series which came to me over a period of days. The first is of you," She pointed to Chichi who blinked in surprise," and you," Her finger moved to Gohan," sitting outside of a house in the forest. I hear no sound but suddenly the sky turns a blood red. There are strange beings all over seperating the woman and the boy apart. One sends a blow to the woman's head, killing her," There were a variety of gasps from the entire Z Senshi but the loudest was from Chichi and Goku,"THe boy held to the ground while one of the beings grabs his neck. They break it. He is dead as well. They burn the house and the forest as well as the bodies. The next image I see is a place called Capsule Corps..Yes I think that is what it is called, imploding against a dark sky. You," Iridah moved her strong gaze to Buruma whose glare softened into a worried frown," are running with..him," She motioned towards the Saiya-jin no Ouji who was staring with evident mirth at the scene.  
"With Vejita? Mr. Saiya-jin Snob?" Buruma blushed furiously at the thought crossing her arms over her chest in a desperate attempt to hold in her gush of feelings.  
"Yes..You are running away when..you are thrown away by a blast of ki. You are dead instantly. His hair turns golden and he fights valiantly but he is overpowered and soon killed."  
"wHAt!?! HOW DARE YOU LIE ABOUT SUCH A MATTER?! I AM THE SAIYA-JIN NO OUJI! I AM INDESTRUCTABLE!" Had Vejita not been Super Saiya-jin he would have easily morphed into one. A large vein popped out of his forehead.  
"Now Veggie-chan calm down. I want to hear the rest." Goku scolded. Vejita winced at the nickname the entire group of miserable creatures had began to call him.  
"Then you, you, you," She looked from Tenshinhan, to Kurririn, to Yamucha,"Are fighting against the beings but they kill you each one by one..The next image is even more disturbing..The Earth is in ruins. The aliens have eliminated the entire race of mankind..No one is left. Earth is alone and vulnerable for their purging." Iridah began to shiver before looking up into the eyes of each one she had just spoken to.  
"So..How is this able to be prevented?" Trunks asked. He had been left out but he hadn't planned on staying in the past for very long.  
"I have encountered these beings before. They are ruthless and are very powerful. I had trouble overcoming them at my level. You have no chance against them..unless you raise your power levels. In my dimension the gravity is stronger and time passes more quickly-"  
"So it's like the Room of Spirit and Time?" Gohan blurted out without much thinking.   
"The Room of Spirit and and Time?" Goku was about to explain when Iridah cut him short with a shake of her silvery mane.  
"There is no time to elaborate. I am willing to train you. My methods are effective. Zevraan came to me with a power level of 5 at the maximum, After 3 years of training, She has reached a maximum of 6500. ((NOTE: I'm not sure right now of the Super Saiya-jin's level but I have a site with accurate power level readings. I just have to find it..^-^. I'll go into power levels next chappie.)) All that I am asking is you save your future and come to train with me. At the most you will be gone is 5 weeks whichs would be five days in Earth time." Iridah gave a pleading look to each of them.  
'Why is she begging us to to do it? It's our planet..It doesn't effect her if we all get killed. There must be an ulterior motive..' Piccoro frowned and was about to voice his concern when Goku beat him to it.  
"We'll do it.."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
CLIFFHANGER!! MWAAHAHAHAHAHAHA ;D..I'll try to get the next chapter out tomorrow. Also I'll try to get the next chapter of 'Ethereal' out to. Thanx for being patient with me! ^-^ Reviews appreciated, Flames luved! 


End file.
